Fathers' Day Surprise
by DazzlinPinkLemonade
Summary: Ponyboy, Soda, and the gang have an idea for the third Sunday of June...


Fathers' Day Surprise

_**Summary: Ponyboy, Soda, and the gang have an idea for the third Sunday of June. Johnny and Dally are alive!**_

They were whispering again. Ponyboy and Soda _kept_ whispering like gossiping little girls. It was beginning to tick Darry off.

"Whatcha whispering about, little buddy?" he asked, placing a hand on Ponyboy's shoulder. He felt him stiffen. So it was something important.

"Nothing." He said it innocently enough. Those (secret) lying lessons from Dally were paying off.

"Sodapop?"

Soda sighed. "Well, Detective Darrel, you caught us. Ponyboy here was just telling me about a certain _girl_ he had a crush on."

"What!" Ponyboy exclaimed.

"How come you wouldn't tell me Pone?" Darry asked.

Before Ponyboy could stop him, Soda went off at the mouth again. "You see, Pony is shy. I was looking through his notebook one day and I saw a bunch of tiny hearts decorated on a page and some initials under his. I made him tell me what it was about and I've been begging him to tell you. _That's_ what we were whispering about."

Darry raised his eyebrows. "Ookay. If you say so."

"Would I ever lie to you Dare?" Soda's eyes sparkled in a way only his could. That kid was up to something.

Darry leaned over and whispered to Ponyboy, "Next time you like a girl, kiddo, come to me. Please. I bet half of the East Side knows with Soda's big mouth. Plus there's Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally."

Ponyboy looked at the ground, ears and cheeks tomato red. "Yeah. Definitely next time." Darry walked off.

Ponyboy lunged at Soda. "I'm gonna kill you, Soda," he hissed.

THE-OUTSIDERS THE-OUTSIDERS THE-OUTSIDERS

Have you ever woken up to a poster on you wall, smiling down on you? Kind of creepy when you're still half asleep. Now imagine what it's like when _real_ people are smiling down on you, one of which you know carries a switchblade. A lot of notions pop into your head.

Just imagine how Darry felt the next, Sunday morning.

"What the-"

Two-Bit grinned. "Don't worry, Darry, we ain't gonna stab ya. If we were, we'd have done it while you were sleeping."

Johnny shot him a look.

"Then what _are_ you trying to do?" Darry asked, sitting up.

"Do you know what today is?" Ponyboy asked. Maybe it was just him, but Pony's face was turning awfully red.

"Sunday?"

Soda and Steve burst into the room, with a tray full of food. "No, it's Fathers' Day!" Soda exclaimed.

Darry didn't quite understand. "Soda, are _you_ a father? Oh my God, you and Sandy had a kid!"

"What, no!" Dally snickered at Soda's horrified face.

Ponyboy spoke up over the laughing. "Darry, it's for- you."

"Me? Why?"

"We decided to do this for you 'cause for the past year you've been kind of like a dad. To all of us." The blush had now spread to Ponyboy's ears.

Darry's ears began to turn pink as well. "Oh. Well- thanks guys. You didn't have to do this."

Two-Bit jumped onto the bed. "Ah, c'mon, Darry, even Superman needs some thanks."

Two-Bit fell to the floor with a loud _thud_. You just don't call Darry Superman.

THE-OUTSIDERS THE-OUTSIDERS THE-OUTSIDERS

An hour later, most of the food was gone (some on the floor from many times of tackling each other and jumping on the bed.)

"Thanks guys." It was about the millionth time Darry had said it.

"You deserve it," Ponyboy mumbled, also for the millionth time.

Dally rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm getting tired of you two. If you don't just say you love each other, I _will_ get Two-Bit's switchblade and stab you."

Soda looked up from his poker game with Steve. "I love ya, Darry!"

Dally reached into Two-Bit's back pocket and flipped out the blade. "Pony," he warned.

Ponyboy gulped. "I- love you Darry."

"Love you too guys."

"Hey, you think they'll hug it out if you point it at their necks?" Steve asked.

"I think you're pushing it," Johnny answered for the Pony and Darry, judging by the looks on their faces.

"We'll see when the blood starts flowing."

"Hey, can we call you 'Daddy,' like Ponyboy does?" Two-Bit teased.

Soda shot him a look. "We can't call him daddy…we'll call him Pops."

Darry rolled his eyes. "Okay, Fathers' Day is now over."

_**(A/N): Okay, I actually wrote this **_**on**_** Father's Day but I didn't have an account then. Happy (belated) Fathers' Day, guys. Give your daddies (and brothers too) a hug.**_


End file.
